lalalala songs
by Juliet Short
Summary: Chapter 1 is Crashed the Wedding (by Busted) about Draco and his love


Disclaimer: Harry Potter (and friends) is owned by JK Rowling, and Busted owns Crashed the Wedding. Since I am neither JK Rowling, nor a member of Busted, I do not own either. Okie dokie. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy was running as fast as he could get his legs to go. He had to get there before it was too late. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)  
  
Looking for Gorden street,  
  
So much I need to say,  
  
I'm sorry that its on her wedding day... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- Oh my god. She's getting married. What if I'm too late? What if it's over? What if she likes him more? I could get there and tell her I love her and she might ignore me. Oh my god oh my god, times running out. I might not make it. I wish I had thought to apparate or take a car. Oh no. The ceremony must have already started. She'll be walking down the aisle any second. Saying vows. Kissing the groom. I need to stop thinking. ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)  
  
Her daddy disagrees,  
  
He's always hated me,  
  
Coz I never got, a j-o-b...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- All her family and friends think I'm just a spoiled rich kid. And with my dad as a death eater, they probably think that I'm just like him, but I'm not. I was a bit of a jerk when I was young, but that was years ago. And I didn't choose where to be born. I hope I get there on time. -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Coz she's mine,  
  
And i'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
  
Its better than regretting,  
  
I could have been a loser kid  
  
And ran away and hid  
  
But it's the best thing I ever did. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- Draco pushed open the doors as hard as he could. Everyone turned and stared, but he didn't care. She was nearly to the altar. Her arm was linked with her father's. He ran up to her. Trying to catch his breath, he spoke to her, with everyone around them trying to listen. "I love you, Ginny." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Coz true love lasts forever  
  
And now we're back together  
  
As if he never met her  
  
So looking back,  
  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ Ginny hugged him and they ran out. A sad Neville stood at the altar. How could this happen at his wedding? Ron couldn't believe his sister. When they had found out Draco and Ginny were dating, there was a huge fight. But they broke up and everything was fine again. And now... what was going to happen. Mrs. Weasley cried and Mr. Weasley looked like he would explode. Fred and George cheered. They supported Ginny and Draco, unlike their parents. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
The neighbours spread the word  
  
And my mom cried when she heard,  
  
I stole my girl away,  
  
From everybody gathered there that day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------- Draco's mom couldn't believe this. But he had been doing odd things lately. He had just recently moved out and bought his own place. They didn't speak much any more. When she found out what happened, she cried. What else can you do when you hear something like that? Draco was just glad he made it there in time. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
And, just in time,  
  
And I'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
  
Its better than regretting,  
  
I could have been a loser kid  
  
And ran away and hid  
  
I said I'd do it and I did.  
  
Coz true love lasts forever  
  
And now we're back together  
  
As if he never met her  
  
So looking back,  
  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- Draco and Ginny went to the leaky cauldron and ordered butterbeers and fries, and tried to figure out what to tell their parents. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
So please stop being  
  
Mad at me for taking her away, coz  
  
Anyway she didn't want to stay.  
  
So please believe me when I say  
  
She's glad I crashed the wedding  
  
Its better than regretting...  
  
The ring she got was lame  
  
She couldn't take the pain,  
  
She didn't want a silly second name  
  
Coz true love lasts forever,  
  
And now we're back together  
  
You might as well forget her,  
  
And walk away  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- Ginny couldn't help smiling, even when she started yelling with her parents. She truly did love Draco. Besides, what kind of name is Longbottom? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
She's glad I crashed the wedding...  
  
It's better than regretting... (it's better than regretting)  
  
The ring she got was lame  
  
She couldn't take the pain,  
  
She didn't want a silly second name (no no no no) ----------------------------------------------------------------------- After over and hour of arguing, and everyone's voice was worn, her parents gave in. She could date Draco. They may not like him, but they can work on that later. --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)  
  
And now we're back together  
  
You might as well forget her  
  
And walk away  
  
She's glad I crashed the wedding... 


End file.
